entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Beste Comicverfilmung 2016
Mit Marvel's Doctor Strange kam diesen Herbst der bereits vierzehnte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe in die deutschen Kinos. Doch während der Doktor sein erstes Leinwand-Abenteuer bestreitet, haben es einige andere Genre-Größen bereits hinter sich gebracht. So wurden wir vom Bürgerkrieg in die Apokalypse verfrachtet und haben Schurken Gutes tun sehen. Den etwas anderen Superheld bei seiner Origin begleitet und Helden gegen Helden antreten sehen. 700px|center 2016: Das Jahr der Dämmerung für die meisten Comicfans. Vielen mag es vielleicht gar nicht erst aufgefallen sein, doch in diesem Jahr haben die großen Filmstudios, namentlich: Marvel Studios, Warner Bros. und 20th Century Fox, das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Comicverfilmungen jeweils zwei Filme aus ihrem eigenen Cinematic Universe herausgebracht. Deadpool, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The First Avenger: Civil War, X-Men: Apocalypse, Suicide Squad und Doctor Strange haben uns über das Jahr hinweg begleitet und dem bereits erwarteten Superhelden-Overkill im Kino den Kampf angesagt. Filme 6. Deadpool Der ehemalige Special Forces Soldat Wade Wilson arbeitet als Söldner. Er ist ein Arschloch und niemand, außer seiner Freundin Vanessa, kann ihn so wirklich leiden. Eines Tages findet er heraus, dass er Krebs hat und unterzieht sich einem Programm, was eine regenerative Mutation freisetzt und ihn unverwundbar macht.thumb Dummerweise entstellt der „Arzt“ Francis mit dieser Methode sein Gesicht und sperrt ihn ein, wodurch der nun als Deadpool agierende Wade auf Rache sinnt. Deadpool ist kein Film für kleine Kinder. Das war so geplant und das haben wir bekommen. Einen Film für Erwachsene, mit ausgelassener Gewalt- und Sexualdarstellung in fast jeder Szene. Der Film ist dennoch liebenswert und lebt vor allem durch seinen kongenialen Hauptdarsteller Ryan Reynolds, der das Projekt über Jahre hinweg immer durchsetzen wollte. Dazu kommen die Nebencharaktere rund um Weasel, der blinden Mitbewohnerin Deadpool's Blind Al, dem lehrreichen Colossus sowie Deadpools unbezahlter und leicht grusliger Taxifahrer Dopinder. Mit Deadpool ist ein Film gelungen, der erstens Lust auf mehr macht, und zweitens, so scheint es wohl zumindest, das Genre revolutioniert hat. Leider kann man die Folgen von Deadpool aber auch negativ sehen, bedenkt man, dass uns nun viele weitere halbgare Comic-Komödien in dieser Richtung erwarten, macht das schon ein wenig Angst. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Deadpool der Überraschungshit des Jahres und ein wirklich toller Film geworden. 5. Suicide Squad Nach dem Tod von Superman stellt die Regierungsbeamte Amanda Waller ein Team aus den schlimmsten Superschurken der Welt zusammen. Der Grund: Nach dem Tod von Superman sieht sie die Welt schutzlos und möchte so der nächstmöglichen Bedrohung entgegenwirken. left|thumb Trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich um den wohl lustigsten der drei bisherigen DC-Filme handelt, versucht der Ensemble-Film aus seinen Schurken, Helden zu machen. Dies ist leider ein fataler Fehler, aber auch die einzige Möglichkeit einen solchen Film anzugehen. Der Cast stimmt und seine Hauptakteure können überzeugen, besonders Viola Davis, Will Smith und Jai Courtney brillieren in ihren Rollen. Das ein Comicfilm in den meisten Fällen nicht durch seine intelligente Handlung bestechen kann, ist ja nichts Neues und von daher für mich zu mindestens verkraftbar. Und leider ist der Schurke des Films eine der größten Enttäuschungen (was gerade bei dem großartigen Schurkenpool den DC hat eine Schande für diesen Film ist). Suicide Squad ist nicht der beste DCEU-Film, aber auch nicht der Schlechteste. Er ist halt da und gemessen an der hammer Werbekampagne, eine Enttäuschung. Für Comicfans und Freunde der klassischen Blockbuster ist der Film jedoch mehr als unterhaltsam, wenn man ein paar Logiklöcher verzeihen kann und sich zwei Stunden lang nur berieseln lassen will. 4. X-Men: Apoclapyse Nach einem Jahrtausende andauernden Schlaf erwacht der erste und mächtigste Mutant: En Sabah Nur. Er ist ziemlich ungehalten darüber, wie die Menschen und insbesondere die Mutanten ihr Leben nun gestalten. Kurzerhand rekrutiert er die Vier Reiter der Apokalypse: Magneto, Storm, Psylocke und Angel, um der Menschheit den Kampf anzusagen. thumb Auf der Gegenseite stehen die X-Men, angeführt von Mystique und Professor X, um dem weltenzerstörenden Mutanten entgegenzutreten. X-Men: Apocalypse fühlt sich unter der Filmreihe ein wenig an, wie der kleine Bruder der Avengers. Neben der Tatsache, dass wir vier fantastische Storylines zu Beginn bekommen, stehen vor allem die jungen Mutanten, rund um Cyclops, im Fokus. Die Rollen wurden fast perfekt besetzt und treffen den Kern der Charaktere. Allgemein ist das Casting eines der Hauptgründe, warum man diesen Film gesehen haben sollte. Michael Fassbender und James McAvoy zeigen wieder einmal warum sie zu den besten Schauspielern ihrer Zunft gehören. Besonders Ersterer bekommt eine weitere dramatische Erfahrung mit auf den Weg gebracht. Leider ist aber Apocalypse nicht frei von Fehlern. Denn der Film krankt leider an den üblichenn X-Men Problemen. So ist Magneto beispielsweise nicht wirklich böse, der Schurke ist mal wieder ziemlich austauschbar und die Effekte, so großartig sie auch sind, sind stellenweise einfach zu künstlich. Dennoch macht der Film viel Spaß und ebenfalls Freude auf mehr. 3. Doctor Strange Dr. Stephen Strange ist ein brillanter, aber auch arroganter Neurochirurg, der das Unmögliche möglich macht. Eines Tages kommt es zu einem Autounfall, der seine Hände zerstören sollte. Voller Verzweiflung versucht Strange jede Möglichkeit auf Heilung durch Operationen und verliert dabei innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein ganzes Geld.left|thumb Am Ende aller Kräfte und Ressourcen kauft er sich ein Flugticket nach Nepal, wo eine sagenumwobene Heilerin ihm seine Hände wiedergeben soll. Mit Doctor Strange etabliert Marvel einen neuen Helden in deren Kosmos und besetzt ihn mit einem der besten Charakterdarsteller unserer Zeit. Benedict Cumberbatch kann einmal mehr brillieren und baut sich leise und heimlich zu einem der besten Avenger-Charaktere aus. Leider bleibt auch dieser Film nicht vor den üblichen Marvel-Krankheiten verschont. Der Schurke ist sehr eindimensional und dies obwohl er mal wieder mit einem Top-Schauspieler besetzt wurde. Andererseits sind vor allem die Charaktere auf der "guten" Seite, wie Mordo und Die Älteste, mehr als einfach nur gut oder böse, was dem Schurken wieder ein wenig vergessen lässt. Erstmals wird im Marvel Cinemactic Universe das Thema Magie angesprochen und daher liegt das Hauptaugenmerk des Films ganz klar auf seine brillanten und farbenfrohen Effekte. Als Vorlage diente dem Film dafür der Disney-Klassiker Phantasia. Es ist sehr bunt und wild in seinen einzelnen Szenen, was vor allem in dem erfrischenden und anderem Finale zum Ausdruck kommt. Doctor Strange ist neben den Guardians of the Galaxy und Iron Man der wohl beste, erste Solofilm eines neuen Helden im Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er ist sehr, sehr unterhaltsam und man genießt diese Reise in eine völlig neue Dimension. 2. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 2013: Erfährt die Welt von der Existenz Außerirdischer in Metropolis. Hunderte Menschen sterben. Bruce Wayne setzt sich zur Aufgabe dieses Alien (in Form von) Superman zu vernichten. In der Gegenwart nimmt sich Clark Kent Batman an und stellt seine Methoden der Folterung und Ermordung seiner Opfer in Frage. Die Helden treffen aufeinander und bekämpfen sich in einem erbitterten Kampf auf Leben und Tod, während der geniale Lex Luthor seine eigenen Pläne mit den Beiden hat. thumb Was für Erwartungen hatte dieser Film zu erfüllen? Nachdem der extrem umstrittene Man of Steel 2013 seinen Weg in die Lichtspielhäuser fand, kamen erste Zweifel am DC-Plan auf. Den einen war Superman zu düster und den anderen nervte die Zack Snyder-Zerstörungsorgie. Doch mit Batman V Superman macht Zack Snyder einige seiner Fehler der Vergangenheit wett. Der Film ist extrem unterhaltsam, hat gute Effekte, eine überwältigenden Musik-Score, einen extrem guten Batman-Darsteller mit Ben Affleck und eine extrem gute Wonder Woman mit Gal Gadot. Der Film fängt die nolan-typische düstere Sichtweise auf Superhelden ein und geht trotzdem noch eine Spur weiter, als das Mastermind hinter der The Dark Knight-Trilogie. Für die einzigen und umstrittensten Comic-Relief-Lacher sorgt Widersacher Lex Luthor, gespielt von Jesse Eisenberg, der für seine Darbietung einiges an Kritik einstecken musste. Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice kann die immensen Erwartungen an sich nicht erfüllen, und dennoch kann DC mit diesem Film ein Zeichen setzen und sorgt für die perfekte Popkornunterhaltung im Kino. Es macht einfach sehr, sehr viel Spaß sich diesen Film und seine Darstelleriege rund um Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Jesse Eisenberg und Jeremy Irons anzuschauen. 1. The First Avenger: Civil War New York, Sokovia, Washington D.C.: Die Regierung von 117 Staaten beschließt, dass die Avengers kontrolliert werden müssen. Als Folge dessen werden die sogenannten Sokovia Abkommen verabschiedet und die Avengers spalten sich. Eine Gruppe, angeführt von Iron Man, ist der Meinung, dass es Grenzen für die Avengers geben müsse und diese einer Behörde unterstellt gehören. Die andere Seite, angeführt von Captain America ist anderer Meinung und sieht in dem Abkommen nur eine Bedrohung das Recht auf Freiheit zu verlieren. left|thumb|PostrThe First Avenger: Civil War ist nichts weniger, als der beste Marvel Cinematic Universe Film bis dato! Der Film ist eine direkte Fortsetzung der Filme The Return of the First Avenger und Avengers: Age of Ultron und führt damit eine mehr oder minder kleinere Storyarc, innerhalb des Marvel-Filmuniversums, zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Vieles von Mark Millars mehr als nur guten Vorlage konnte man im Film leider nicht beachten, was wohl der einzig negative Punkt des Films ist. Dafür bekommen wir aber die wohl besten Neuzugänge des Universums präsentiert. Chadwick Boseman und Tom Holland haben es einfach großartig gemeistert und ihre Rollen perfekt umgesetzt und man fiebert schon jetzt ihren Solofilmen entgegen. Des Weiteren kann auch Daniel Brühl als Zemo einen der wohl besten Marvel-Schurken seit Loki verkörpern, seine Motivation und sein Plan sind sehr einfach, aber auch sehr gut umgesetzt. Erstaunlich, der beste Marvel-Film ist letzten Endes nur im Fahrwasser eines ganz anderen Superheldenfilm entstanden. Und dennoch fühlt es sich an, als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt, einen guten Film zu machen, allen Schauspielern die nötige Spielzeit zu geben, gute Dialoge zu schreiben, eine gut durchdachte Handlung, einen der besten Filmkämpfe überhaupt und einfach Fangasm par excellence zu kreieren. Die anfängliche Angst vor dem Infinity War ist daher für mich persönlich vom Tisch und ich freue mich riesig auf die kommenden Filme des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Videos DEADPOOL Trailer German Deutsch (2016) BATMAN VS SUPERMAN Dawn Of Justice Trailer German Deutsch (2016) CAPTAIN AMERICA 3 Civil War Trailer German Deutsch (2016) X-MEN APOCALYPSE Trailer German Deutsch (2016) SUICIDE SQUAD Trailer German Deutsch (2016) DOCTOR STRANGE Trailer German Deutsch (2016) Ausblick Auch im nächsten Jahr werden Comicfans nicht um ihre jährliche Dosis, neuer Filme, betrogen. Über das Jahr werden wir ganze sieben Comicverfilmungen auf der großen Leinwand betrachten können. Den Anfang macht dabei''' Logan, der letzte Kinoauftritt von X-Men-Legende Hugh Jackman in der titelgebenden Hauptrolle. Unterstützt von seinem Freund Patrick Stewart, der wohl ebenfalls ein letztes Mal den mächtigen Telepath Charles Xavier verkörpern wird,' müssen sich die beiden mit dem Reaver-Anführer Donald Pierce messen und die kleine Laura Kinney beschützen. '''Kinostart: 2. März 2017' Professor X Promobild Logan.jpg|Nicht mehr ganz so frisch... der an Demenz erkrankte Professor Dicht gefolgt von den Guardians of the Galaxy, die sich mit Vol. 2 ein weiteres mal als ungleiche Heldentruppe überwinden müssen das Universum zu retten. Neben dem üblichen Hauptcast um Chris Pratt, Zoe Sladana, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel und Dave Batista, werden vor allem die Alt-Stars Kurt Russel und Sylvester Stallone tragende Rollen übernehmen. Ersterer in der Rolle von Ego, einem mit Bewusstsein ausgestattetem Planet der Star Lords Vater sein soll. Kinostart: 27. April 2017 Rocket und Yondu.jpg|Yondu stößt zum Team Baby Groot.jpg|Baby Groot... Schon jetzt eines der Highlightes des Marketings Im Frühsommer bekommt die beliebteste Amazonin Diana Prince ihren ersten Solofilm, welcher damit schon, gleichwohl der letztlichen Resonanz der Kritiker, einen Eintrag als erster Superheldenfilm mit einer weiblichen Protagonistin in der Geschichte des Films bekommt. Auch dieser Cast kann sich sehen lassen: Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, Connie Nielsen, Robin Wirght, Lucy Davis, David Thewlis und Danny Huston geben sich die Klinke in die Hand. Kinostart: 15. Juni 2017 WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 3 Deutsch HD German (2017) Knapp einen Monat später kommt das versprochene Reboot der freundlichen Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft. Mit Spider-Man: Homecoming (und ja, der Titel ist mehr als Subtil) kehrt der Spinnenmann nicht nur auf die Leinwand zurück, sondern auch in das MCU. Wir alle erinnern uns sicher noch an seinen Einstand in The First Avenger: Civil War. Homecoming hat einfach einen zu großen Cast, als das ich hier alle aufzählen möchte. Allerdings können wir uns selbstverständlich auf die Rückkehr von Tom Holland (Spider-Man), Marisa Tomei (May Parker) und Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man) freunen. Und als wäre das nicht genug, hat Homecoming auch eine Vielzahl an Schurken aufzuweisen, was den einen oder anderen sicherlich an Spider-Man 3-Zeiten erinnern wird. Dennoch scheint der Wichtigste im Bunde Michael Keaton als Adrian Toomes A.K.A. Bird... eh ich meine Vulture zu sein. Wie dem auch sei, für Spider-Man heißt es nun wieder: Die Schulbank zu drücken.. Kinostart: 6. Juli 2017 Peter und Ned.png Spider-Man und Iron Man.png Tja und dann ist warten angesagt, bis zum Herbst 2017 genauer gesagt. Den Anfang macht hier Eggsy und die Gentleman-Spione. Gemeint ist natürlich Kingsman: The Golden Circle. '''Das Sequel zum Überraschungshit 2015 kommt abermals mit Taron Egerton, Sophie Cooksen und Mark Strong daher. Bösewichtersatz wird diesmal Julianne Moore sein, welche bereits in Die Tribute von Panem zeigen konnte, dass sie dieses Fach beherrscht. Dazu ist mit Megastars wie Jeff Bridges und Elton John zu rechnen, '''Kinostart: 5. Oktober 2017 Kingsman_-_The_Golden_Circle_Teaserposter.jpg|Solange nur sein Brillenglas fehlt... Wenige Tage später geht es dem dritten und letzten Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe in 2017. Gemeint ist an dieser Stelle natürlich Thor: Ragnarok, der ebenfalls dritte (und wahrscheinlich auch letzte) Teil der Thor-Trilogie wird die beiden Brüder Loki und Thor auf eine Suche nach ihrem Vater senden. Soviel zumindest nach momentanem Stand. Aber nicht nur das macht den Film so außergewöhnlich. Denn erstmals können wir mit einem weiblichen Schurken, gespielt von Cate Blanchett rechnen. Die Bewahrerin der Unterwelt wird den Göttersöhnen das Leben sehr schwer machen. Zudem wird auch die bekannte Planet-Hulk Story-Arc aus den Comics einen nicht minder wichtige Rolle in der Handlung des Films einnehmen. Hierzu wurden erst kürzlich erste Charaktere aus dem bekannten Comic bekannt gegeben. Und natürlich wird Mark Ruffalo abermals als Dr. Bruce Banner, oder doch viel mehr als Hulk zu sehen sein. Abgerundet wird das Ganze von der Valkyrie, gespielt von Tessa Thompson. Eine kleinere Enttäuschung dürfte jedoch eintreten, denn nicht alle bekannten Franchise-Charaktere werden zurückkehren. Aber man darf ja für zukünftige Filme hoffen. Kinostart: 27. Oktober 2017 Hela Konzeptart.jpg|'Bei dieser Konzeptzeichung kommt Weltuntergangsstimmung auf!' Und last but not least, kommt natürlich der Brecher auf den wohl so ziemlich jeder Filmfan irgendwo wartet, nein, die Rede ist nicht von Star Wars 8, obwohl die Vorfreude darauf wohl echt größer ist als auf... Ach verdammt, ich meine Justice League. Bevor sich das Jahr langsam aber sicher dem Ende zuneigt, werden wir erstmals die Gerechtigkeitsliga rund um Batman und Wonder Woman auf der großen Leinwand bestaunen dürfen.' Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher und Jason Momoa müssen es mit Steppenwolf aufnehmen. '''Dieser wird von keinem geringerem verkörpert als Ciarán Hinds. '''Kinostart: 16. November 2017' JUSTICE LEAGUE - Comic-Con Trailer HD Deutsch German (2017) Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:Filme & Kino